fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Persona's Section All up in the title. I posted on our RP, Ash. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ash, it's your go on Aha, your and I's RP *I wish there was a better way to word that >.>* [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) MY LAPTOP IS BACK TO NORMAL. HECKA YESZ. In other news, should we make a rule about using canon Celestial Spirits? And a rule about using canon to fanon articles in RPs? What do you think? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 11:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ash, while I've been looking at Take Over, I found this. It's hax- we shouldn't even be able to make members of the royal family- let alone the queen of Fiore. But really, "better than Juvia at Water Magic", "strongest Take Over Mage"? Wut? It's kinda ridiculous. Can we give the user a warning about this character, or should we delete it now? That's not all, the character can also stand up to a DRAGON. That's right. One of her spells can momentarily supress Igneel's fire. Not only that, she's also "regarded as the strongest female mage ever to exist in the entire world". I hate to sound rude, but this is TOO much. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Sadow! Hey Ash! Thanks. I haven't read the manga or anything so, like with the Darker than Black Fanon a while back, I'm rolling in this empty-headed. But yeah, people kept telling me to join so here I am. Glad I'm able to edit again. Sadow-sama 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon slayers Dragonslayers, I'm not sure how fair it is to limit the number of DS characters so much. It's a popular magic, and people are obviously going to want to use it. Everyone's stories are in their own universes more or less. I'm thinking we should be more lenient with that. I brought this up with Persona as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My only concern is how we were dealing with numbers of them. There's gonna end up being like 6 Ice dragon slayers at some point. I've seen people say "oh you can't make that since it's taken." None of that, long as they have the permission of authors in regards to totally original DS styles and how their character acquired it makes sense, then that should be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Onto another subject, we need to pick a new featured article. I figure, each of us(admins) pick an article we feel fits the criteria. Then from that, set up a voting page where the other users vote for one of the 3 choices. How does that sound?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rather not put my characters up for it, but it's up to you who you propose. I'm nominating Lucia Morgan though. Zara did a good job with her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo As those articles I gave you alerts to any changes as I edited them. Just so you know the articles Corbenic Godheart, Twilight Magic and the Five Great Mages were deleted. If by your request than thats fine as I gave you those, but if not you should check into that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you describe Rin Hisako's appearance for me please? TT~TT Both younger and older and add it to the article? If you can, thanks Ashy--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 14:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I figured out how to changed the color that our(admin's) usernames appear as. I changed my own to Navy since I couldn't resist lol. Do you want yours changed too? If so, what color?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 ^Follow one of those guidelines so you can see the changes. Idk what browser you have. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, same here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ashy! OwO I hate to ask this, but would you be kind enough to do the same for Raphael? Please?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 22:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to bug you but, how do i change the main picture on my guild page? (the big blue rose picture) THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING THE PICTURE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :) Looks fine to me. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I now think it was pointless leave the Featured Article up to be voted on. We should just leave its' selection to the admins, and when someone asks for the method to change....then we can go back to voting. That being said, we need to decide on a featured article, since it's a 3 way tie sadly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea, and Persona agreed on Lucia, so it shall be her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) from which anime is this pic Tokugawa Ieyasu Yea, I need to get to that. I'll edit it in a bit. Thanks for the reminder. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, Yo, go on chat. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Your go, sir. Do you mind Drake giving Ragna the final blow? I'm gonna have him use a special spell for it, that I had for another time. But Ragna is too deadly not to use it. If you agree, for your edit, just have Richard, Jin, and Elbert stalling for Drake. So I gave Ragna Fortis Release-- which is all about expanded one's physical capabilites beyond their limits. Fortis means "Strong Man" in latin, so it fit. I added release, cuz I couldn't think of something else. It's like ultra-level steroids. It's ironic, since he's a learned ''man and a doctor. But his true magic is pretty brutish and unrefined. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We were planning on doing a timeskip. But there's the chance that they go back to the past though, I'm thinking. I guess we could. But I'd rather do just 3 years. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'd rather not have that happen. This story is more for improving mages, not top class ones. So how long is our time skip gonna be? 3 years? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) People can graduate early, so that's fine. Let's go with 3. And I presume it's my turn? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SO I can go ahead and have Drake finish this and stuff, right? Azuki will show up in a bit too. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :What do we do with the story we have without Persona? O.O--Princess of the World (Throne room) 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, btw, I'm not like Per, '''ALWAYS' post on the bottom of my page, it took me forever to find your message--Princess of the World (Throne room) 18:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hey I'm new here. I just rad a strange blog so we can't make dragon slayers or what? i dont really get the blogTrue-Clown-Prince 18:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 things. A user asked me if they can make DS characters that can use 2 different elements. While it's plausible, I wanted to get a second opinion on the matter. What do you think? Also, I think we should set a defined structure for character pages, I recall you made a blog about character page layouts, we could use that. I had made a layout with the layout feature a while ago, but then randomly problems started happening; then went away when I deleted the layout *sigh, wiki glitches, i guess* So, what say you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean combine them, but knows 2 different elements. But I'll tell him no, since it's probably better off that way. And lovely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Asspull WITNESS AN ASSPULL WORTHY OF HIRO MASHIMA! >:D http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Izanami_no_Jidō:_The_Path_to_Power --Princess of the World (Throne room) 05:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) aha here. comp is fried. u do the review-- Aha Can I use one or two of your planetary slayer magic?True-Clown-Prince Mars and saturnTrue-Clown-Prince 15:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i was hoping you could tell me how to pick there powersTrue-Clown-Prince 21:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ash, AOE is only forbidden in RPs. People can use it otherwise, long as it's in stories and what not...just not RPs. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) witness the power of wii (this is aha, on a wii) Finally, it's your turn on the RP. Well, in the end, it was the incurred injuries over the course of the battle by everyone that let Drake hit him with the final blow so they could win. I also cemented the friendships made by the whole SENSHI thing, feel free to add on to that for Richard. Anyway, hope you like it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Indeed. Azuki needs a big revamp. For post timeskip, I'm just gonna stop using Kaname and leave that as her teen look, not enough pics to work with. With that said, know any cool blue-haired anime female characters? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Luckily I thought of some one, Madoka from Veritas. Problem is that she doesn't have alot of colored pics, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the suggestions though. Miku is too young looking. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The timeskip happens after this chapter, right? If so, then I'll retitle the last section as "Goodbye for Now". I guess in this section I'll have Drake and Azuki confess to eachother. You do something important with Richard. And what else? Also after the skip, they should all be part of SENSHI still, but now the group is recognized as one of the military's best squads. Because it's pointless to introduce the group and then get rid of it, so let's keep them together. They can still do stuff by themselves now and again of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw so you''re fine with that? Well, it's your turn then.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC)'' I meant to type ah, and that doesn't mean anything anyway.....it's just there lol. That or you could have Layla scolding them for all the damages, if you want. It's your call. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea. After Drake and Azuki confess to each other, with the others spying on one another. I think we could end it them having a get-together a few days later at Drake's house. That way we can get so more Elbert and Jin stuff in.What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Lovely. And for the lulz, on that scene, on my turn, I'll have Ruzana and Siata peeking in to see Drake's girlfriend and making bets on how well they'll do together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know about it. Alright, I guess I'll sign up for the Hades role. And it's your turn, even with them together now, I'm still gonna have Drake and Azuki argue for the lulz still. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. I'll try my best. Lol, well said. Thanks,man! [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. I started the little get-together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do these character auditions work? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright and your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) So my turn on the RP yet? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Magic? Hey Ash I'm making a new dark mage an coul I please use some of Frederica's old magic: Revival Magic and Possession Magic?WikedBlue 19:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks WikedBlue 16:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) U should get on chatango--Princess of the World (Throne room) 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for giving me the link for making a character. Hey Hey Zico-sama asked me to take a look at the main page while I was on and he isn't replying to my message (it wasn't sent too long ago) and I can't be on for too much longer so can you unlock the main page so I can take a look at it please. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 00:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I'm also done :). [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 01:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tidying Hey Ash! I was wondering if I could maybe tidy up some of the articles on the wiki that don't have have infoboxes and stuff please WikedBlue 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry, which ones will I not edit then? Other articles I mean? I'm done with my character Lucius Allstar, and I wanted to add him to the list of mages in the L, do you know how to do that? 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you, I appreciate that. Hey Ash, I'm curious about the planetary slayer magic. Can anyone make a character? 18:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC)